


Stark Mc Scrooge

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, Holidays, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Stark Mc Scrooge

"È Natale, a Natale dovremmo essere più buoni e fare del bene" disse Natasha.  
" Io faccio beneficenza e salvo il mondo tutto l'anno. Posso stare almeno per una giornata sdraiato sul divano in panciolle e in pigiama a fare qualcosa per me solo per me" rispose Tony versandosi un bicchiere di zabaione corretto "Ne vuoi un po' Nat?" Le chiese.  
"Non è questo il punto. Dobbiamo essere utili e poi tutti quegli orfani che vogliono conoscere Iron Man? Sei la seconda persona vestita di rosso che aspettano a Natale. L'unica che è reale. Sii un po'natalizio" cercò di spronarlo la spia.  
"Sono Natalizio ho questo stupido cappellino e ho messo un puntale alla Tower e non ti sembro natalizioso?" Controbatte il miliardario.  
"Credevo che avessi un cuore che volessi portare un po' di gioia nel mondo. Se ci fosse stato Bruce magari lui avrebbe fatto quello che gli avevo chiesto e anche molto di più" gli gridò contro la Romanoff che in quel momento capì che Tony non aveva il minimo spirito natalizio.  
"Spero sarai contento per quello che stai facendo Stark Mc Scrooge" chiuse la porta.  
"Stark mc Scrooge? Sul serio adesso cosa mi manderai i tre spiriti per farmi capire cosa posso perdere? Io so già che morirò da solo" contesta Iron Man.  
Dieci minuti dopo vide arrivare Wanda "Dimmi che sei Wanda e non lo spirito del Natale passato o.credo che urlerò" la ammoni Tony.  
"No sono solo Wanda che ti porta biscotti e altro eggnog dato che come al solito non sa regalare. Ma Spiegami una cosa. Voi ricchi siete tutti fissati per Canto di Natale e avete paura arrivino degli spiriti?" Chiese.  
"No solo io e spero tu non voglia mostrarmeli" precisa Stark.  
"No non lo farei mai. A Natale si è sempre più buoni"


End file.
